Karuta's Human Desert
by Kina OrangeTiger-Chan
Summary: Karuta wishes for Watanuki and herself to become a couple just as Mikitsukami and Ririchiyo have, so she sets about forcing Watanuki into being her boyfriend.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu x Boku SS or any of its characters! **

**A/N: Okay, I love this couple and just couldn't help myself. This is based off of the anime since I'm yet to read the manga, however I did look up a few things from the manga just so I had a wider range of knowledge for the characters. I tried my best to stay in character so I hope you like it!~**

* * *

A girl with deep pink hair, pulled up into twin tails, walked into the lounge, she was munching on a packet of potato chips, seemingly in her own world. The lift door closed behind her and as she looked around she set eyes on the blonde "delinquent". He was laid back in one of the seats, the bowl in front of him was only half finished and he appeared to be asleep.

The boy was the only other person in the room since it was already far past sun down and most of the building's occupants were already in their apartments. The girl walked over to him and set her packet down on the table, picking up the bowl and chop sticks which the boy had been using before he'd gone to sleep. The food was cold which affected the taste but that did nothing to the girl, she ate it without a word of complaint. She was always eating because she was Karuta, known for her absent mindedness and constant state of hunger.

Once she'd finished the soup and noodles she set the bowl and chop sticks back down before stepping close to the sleeping teenager. His head was thrown back over the chair as the rest of his body was limply staying up. He didn't look comfortable.

Karuta took another step closer, leaning over him, she had no sense of personal space what so ever. Bending down she pressed her lips to his forehead, his eyes tightened and he gave a gentle grunt as he stirred from his slumber. So, she did it again, another kiss to his smooth skin. Raising his right hand he rubbed the back of it against the spot where she'd kissed him. His eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw were her pink, bored looking eyes. His pupils dilated as he gazed upon her, sure he was still dreaming.

"Did Watanuki sleep well?" the girl asked as she straightened her back. The boy sat up, a stiff pain in his neck which he chose to ignore. He looked over the girl. To him she was pure beauty. She was wearing her secret service uniform and had her hair in the same style as she usually had it, her expression giving nothing away as she looked down at him.

"It was fine. What are you doing here?" He asked as he pooled all of his energy into holding back the blush which wanted to glow on his cheeks, despite his efforts he failed miserably. Karuta leaned closer to him once again, a hint of a smile twitching at her lips as she extended her tongue and licked his red skin. Her actions didn't help, it felt like he was melting, blubbering and babbling until he slapped himself, managing to pull himself to his senses. "Wh-w-w-what did you do that for?" he stuttered.

"It looked like strawberries," she stated in her dull yet intoxicating voice. "Watanuki, do you like me?"

The blonde teenager's cheeks went redder than a tomato. There were very few ways Watanuki's cheeks could've turned any brighter, there was no way… No way until Karuta gently brushed her hand across his face, removing a few stray strands of hair from his skin as her face grew closer to his. The male's eyes grew wide in disbelief, Karuta, whom he'd loved for a very long time and trained so hard to protect, was being so affectionate towards him and growing ever closer.

"O-of course I do… Karuta…" he whispered as he seemed to get drawn towards her, their lips were so close he could feel her breath against his. "Karuta…" he sighed just before their lips touched. His left hand reached up and touched against her cheek.

It was his first kiss, as it was hers. They were each other's first kiss ever, it was as if they had been saving themselves for each other, which they had. Separating their lips for a moment to take a breath, Watanuki made sure they stayed close, he enjoyed the intimacy with the girl he loved so much.

Her hand slipped from his hair, down his neck and rested on his chest. Her knee had risen and was now resting between his as she began to lick across his lower lip, enjoying his flavour, it was one she'd never tasted before. It was Watanuki's, indescribably attractive, the same as his aroma, she didn't even mind his scent when he'd been training all day, it smelt of him and she enjoyed it very much, far better than the smell of any food or snack she'd ever sniffed or tasted.

The little racoon was rather shocked by her actions, her tongue smoothly slid across his skin, flicking off as it came to the corner of his mouth. After a few moments she began to work on his upper lip, again her tongue glided across without any trouble. "Karuta.." he whispered. How dumb he felt, saying her name so many times, but it was all that was on his mind. Her, her name, her eyes, her hair, the way it flowed and curled, the way it bounced and swayed as she moved, everything about her, he simply couldn't get enough of her because he loved her so very dearly.

"Watanuki," she said in return as she withdrew a small bit, her cheeks only showing a small redness to them, not enough to constitute a blush of any sort. She looked away for a moment and then back to the blonde, blushing boy who she wanted more than anything to hold her close. She removed her hand from his chest and slid it across the table, into the packet she'd put on there and caught the last chip, pulling it out and flicking it into her mouth as she removed her leg from between his and stood up straight. Right at that moment Mikitsukami and Ririchiyo walked in, talking about nothing in particular as they made their way over to the remains of the food.

It was odd for the two to be up so late and together none the less, but they'd recently started dating and had been spending most waking minute with each other, if not sleeping side by side so they could wake up to each other's presence. Karuta was envious of the two, she'd always enjoyed the relationship she had with Watanuki because they had each other, even if it weren't official their feelings towards one another were enough.

However, seeing the new couple made the absent minded girl wish for the same with her loved one, she simply disliked not being able to hug him as she liked, always having to think about making him embarrassed.

Even though she came across as a thoughtless person she really did give a lot of consideration towards her friends, especially Watanuki. For instance, she would never display much affection towards him at school because he always wished to be seen as a delinquent, she never appeared as more than a friend, holding his hand and hanging out with him and Ririchiyo, however she wanted more.

"We were just leaving," she announced before the others even had a chance to greet them. Bending down she caught a hold of Watanuki's hand and pulled him to his feet, leading him towards the elevator so they could head up to his room, there she planned to tell him her true feelings and wishes, she didn't wish to regret anything and she was sure to hate herself if she didn't make her desires known to the racoon boy.

The thing Karuta regretted most in her life was being contracted to the master she currently had and not the person she actually wished to protect. However it was a mistake she had to live with, and it made very little difference, since her master was rarely around she got to look after Watanuki as if she were his secret servant agent anyway.

The lift doors opened and without a second's hesitation Karuta stepped in, yanking on Watanuki's arm and forcing him to follow her, he didn't mind, not one bit, although he was intrigued why the usually dull in personality girl was being so forward and demanding, he didn't think he'd ever seen her act in such a manner.

"Karuta, what's wrong?" he asked once the doors had closed and the lift began to move. She stayed quiet for a moment, contemplating. It wasn't the location she'd desired to confess in, but did it matter? Yes, it did. She shook her head and said nothing, so the elevator remained silent as they rode to Watanuki's floor.

Once there the girl stepped out and headed to his room, waiting for him by the door. The boy followed at a slower a pace, almost cautious as to what was happening. The two often visited each other's rooms before school and even after school because they walked there and back together most days, however they'd never invited the other in. He was suddenly aware that he'd failed to make his bed that morning, at least he hadn't left dirty underwear laying around like he often did. The blonde "delinquent" wasn't known for his organizational skills. But, a messy bed was a small thing compared to how the room could've looked.

Burying his hand into his pocket, Watanuki felt around for the key to his door, soon finding it and pulling it out, sticking it into the door and unlocking it. Again, wasting no time Karuta made her way into his room, having a look around before heading for the empty couch and sitting down, staring at him as he shut the door, threw the key into a small bowl he had on the counter and made his way over to her.

"Karuta, about before…" he said shyly as he sat down at the other end of the sofa.

"I want it to happen more often," she cut in before he could continue. "I want Watanuki to like me more." He was surprised by her openness and lack of embarrassment, although it was just like her to speak her mind and find nothing humiliating about it. One of the many things he loved about her. Although her tone sounded dull he could hear the emotion in every word. "I liked touching you and licking you." She raised her hand to her mouth as she spoke as if shy and unconfident in her previous actions. "Watanuki's lips taste nice." Watanuki stared at her with wide eyes for a moment before shuffling closer to her and leaning his head on her shoulder, unsure of what he should say in return.

He finally decided on, "I can't like you any more than I already do." With a smile he leaned up, brushing her hair aside and kissed her cheek. "I don't think I could love you anymore than I already do either." His words were a whisper in her ear. As if her body had been frozen Karuta remained still as the boy gave her another kiss, this time further down on the cheek and closer to her mouth. It had long since been a dream of the boy's to do such things to the girl, just a simple kiss was like a slice of heaven, he only hoped she felt the same way.

"Does Watanuki want to… stay by my side?" She asked as she turned to face him, her hands finding his and holding on tightly. The boy gave a nod, too lost for words to make his mouth work, but the now smiling girl helped him with that. Leaning in she licked his lips, forcing them to separate before sliding her tongue into his hot mouth and pressing her lips to his.

Slowly, using his body weight, Watanuki pressed the girl down against the cushions of the couch, not separating their lips for fear that that would be it, it would end there or he might wake up back down in the uncomfortable chair in the lounge. She didn't resist, if anything she moved with him eagerly, her right leg hooking over his waist to hold his body closer.

A soft groan slipped from him as his left hand slowly unwound from hers and brushed against her side, ruffling her jacket up just a bit. His hand slid underneath it and rested on the thin shirt she had on, blocking him from being able to touch her soft skin. Her hands rested on his cheeks as they kissed, she wasn't very concerned about this progressing, although his taste was what she was focused on. Pulling away to breath as the two were on the verge of panting, Karuta slid her hand down from his cheek and allowed it to rest on his neck as she began licking the racoon boy's cheek, all the way up to just below his eye. His skin had a subtle salty taste but she didn't dislike it.

Watanuki blushed, he didn't mind her tongue running across his skin as such it was just rather embarrassing to be left with her saliva on him, he didn't wish to wipe it off either, he found himself in an awkward position, one Karuta solved by wiping his face clean with her glove. Slowly she slid her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Despite his self-consciously red cheeks he enjoyed the intimacy as she smothered his face in her chest.

"Watanuki, I'm hungry." She said before her stomach rumbled. It was no surprise, it was actually amazing she'd lasted so long without munching on something.

"Right now?" he sighed. He didn't want to move, the warmth coming from her body was very soothing to him, some called her cold but the cosy feel of her form proved everyone wrong.

"Yes," she nodded before leaning forward and giving his forehead a light kiss. "Either that or I'll end up eating Watanuki." Anyone else would've had a smug smirk on their face, but not her. Her face was straight, not a single muscle displaying any sign of betraying her, the boy made a mental note never to play poker with her.

"I wouldn't mind that…" the blonde teen said with a nervous gulp. He wasn't too sure what she'd meant when she said she would "eat" him but if it kept her close surely it wouldn't be that bad…

"You wouldn't?" her dull voice asked, but she didn't wait for an answer. Instead she sat up, pushing him back up onto his knees, his hands shifting from her body and grabbed onto the couch to support himself. Using her right hand she tucked his hair behind his ear, leaning close and gently breathing out against his skin. She saw the little shiver he got and she wanted to smile, if she had of been anyone else she would've, but instead she kept her bored expression, one that rarely left her face, and gave his skin a long lick.

It had the same slightly salty hint as his cheek had when she'd licked it earlier but it mixed with the flavour of his scent and was a taste like none she'd never experienced. It was so delicious in fact it made her bite him. Watanuki moaned despite the pain of it, her teeth piercing his skin was a sensation he thought he'd never feel. He liked it, did that make him a masochist just like that bizarre master of hers had said? No, he pushed that thought out of his mind. He wouldn't enjoy it if another person had done it to him, only because it was Karuta did the boy enjoy the feeling of the bite.

The girl had drawn blood from his neck so she began licking it, she wondered if that made her some sort of vampire, but she said nothing and concentrated on cleaning the mark she'd left on his skin. The red liquid seeping from the wound tasted sweet yet tangy, she wondered if it was because the last thing he'd eaten was a desert. She recalled his half eaten bowl of noodles, had he left that and gone straight onto the pie they'd been serving? She remembered seeing a spotless plate on the tray.

If he'd of been a normal human he surely would've continued to bleed for several minutes, anywhere up to ten depending on how deep she'd actually sunk her teeth in, however because he was not of full human blood, the bleeding soon stopped after just over a minute and a half, a shame because Karuta really had enjoyed the flavour of the crimson fluid, it almost reminded her of the syrups the bar tender put into their party drinks to make them go fun colours. But the girl didn't protest, she didn't want to actually tell him she'd enjoyed it, he might get a little freaked out about that.

"I-is that better?" he asked as he ran a finger over the quickly healing wound, however he wished it would not disappear anytime soon, he liked the fact the he'd been marked by the girl he dreamed about so often. It was nice to think people would look at it and know he was taken, because he was and always had been, even if they'd never made it official, he would never touch another female the way he touched the one he was kneeling so close to right then. His world was truly perfect in that time.

She nodded, for some reason the little taster of his blood had satisfied the rumble her stomach had been making, which was odd, the girl would often spend all day eating and never be satisfied. Just the thought that Watanuki was the one who filled her made her lips pull into a smile as her gaze softened and her eyes thinned, looking him full in the face, there was no way she could hold the words back, she had to say them and she knew it. "Watanuki," she leaned in close and gave his bottom lip a lick before giving him a peck. "I love you."

The boy was unable to comprehend it, surely he was still dreaming, but what did it matter? If he were dreaming then it was the best dream he'd ever had and did not wish to ever awaken from it. His cheeks no longer grew red with embarrassment, he wasn't shy about the words he was about to say, and why should he be? His feelings were honest and pure, well, pure to a certain extent. "I love you too, Karuta." He leaned back into her, his lips crashing against hers, filled with passion and love as his right hand rested on her hip and his left lightly caressed her cheek.

She was taken aback by the suddenness of it but didn't retaliate, she accepted it all with joy and returned love. However, she did get forced back against the cushions once again, since his hands had now relocated to her, he no longer had much to support himself so his body ended up laid against hers, pinning her to the sofa so she couldn't escape, luckily she didn't want to.

However, the situation was rather intense and nerve wrecking for the male, he felt like there was a lot of pressure on him which made him stressed and naturally enough, when he felt stressed his body reacted. The reaction however, in this situation, was mortifying. He'd just manages to get the first touch of her skin under her shirt when his body turned into that of a racoon. Truly, he wanted to die.

But Karuta didn't care, no matter his form he was still her Watanuki. So, she didn't laugh or anything, no, she wrapped her arms around his fluffy form and hugged him tightly. Not willing to listen to his grumbling complaint she used her two fingers to hold his small mouth shut.

"I love Watanuki no matter his form because he is still himself. You, I love you." She said with that soft expression with a slight hint of a smile before she laid her lips on his nose and gave the moist surface a kiss.

Bliss, happiness, ecstasy, in heaven, in paradise, delighted, over joyed, thrilled, complete and utter amazement, these were just some of the things that the two felt while being so close to one another, Watanuki swore he would never leave this girl's side. Karuta, the girl he'd loved and desired to protect for so long, he would never leave her or harm her, despite being weak and not having the strongest of magic in his blood, he would give his life without a moment's thought for her wellbeing, she didn't even have to ask, he would do it without anyone saying a word. He truly loved her and could only hope she loved him in return, even if it was just a fraction of the emotion he had for her, that would be enough. Enough to make life worth living, because without her, life wasn't worth much to the little racoon.

But that night Karuta got her wish, they slept together in his bed, however it might not have been how the girl had imagined it because due to all of Watanuki's embarrassment he was unable to turn back into a human. So, she spent the night hugging the warm fur ball form which the boy possessed, not that she minded, it was like going to sleep hugging a teddy bear, except she had to be careful not to squeeze him too hard or roll over on top of him, which she was. She refused for any harm to come to her little Watanuki, especially if the harm came from her.

Each had their flaws and strange forms, one was a helpless tanuki while the other was a large skeleton, made from the bones of people who had starved to death, but those facts mattered not. They each loved the person for themselves and merely accepted those sides to the other. One would hope that was true love.

They could only hope that it lasted for a long time, perhaps longer than just this one lifetime…

**Finished~**


End file.
